


You can set yourself on fire(But you're never gonna burn)

by Rainy_Summer17



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Being Lost, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Co-workers, Conflict, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by The Big Bang Theory (TV), M/M, Nerdiness, Oblivious, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Science, Science Boyfriends, Written in Class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Moments, happy, funny or sad in the journey of everyday life of Sheldon and Leonard.[Title:Crazy=Genius-Panic!At the disco]
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Leonard Hofstadter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Christmas fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘰, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯.
> 
> Aka
> 
> Leonard wants to inflict the christmas spirit in their appartement. Sheldon is not fond of that idea.
> 
> [Fluff, they're idiots, pre relationship]

-Sheldon?

The tall man looked at his roomate. Leonard was holding a box wich he didn't know the content of.

-What is it, Leonard?

He had started living with the younger man some months ago, but just by the hopeful look on his face, he knew he wouldn't like the discussion.

-Well, we're second of december...

-Yes and it's been 18 hours, 32 minutes and 46 seconds since the day started. What is it? I'm busy reading my own old thesis. Ah, what a genius I was at 12! Sadly, these are not even something you would understand, with your low intelligence-

-Sheldon, it's on magnetic poles, I know what it is; I'm a scientist too. Anyways, I was saying, being december second, it means that christmas is 23 days ahead. And, I thought, we could install these?

Leonard opened the box and showed the content, a bit nervous. Christmas lights and little silly decorations of santa and angels that his mother used to put everywhere. He always hated christmas; why bother to celebrate and pray a dude whom is dead? Him supposedly being the son of God means nothing. God, scientifically speaking, couldn't exist.

-No.

-But Sheldon! Please! We both live here, I pay my rent, I'm clean and I'm nice, can't we put them? It's only for one month!

His puppy eyes made sheldon sigh.

-If it's just for one miserable, commercial and horrible month, why do you insist on putting them? I'll add a "no christmas decorations" on our roomate agreement.

Leonard couldn't help but to sigh at the mention of this studip agreement. He really needed a place to stay and Sheldon's was the less priceful, but he was sometimes so annoying and demanding. But at the same time...He was very interesting. Maybe was it the scientist in Leonard who talked but Sheldon was like an enigma he wanted to solve. His most difficult subject. He snorted at the idea of him under lasers and just sighed. At least, they shared some common point; their love for science, comics and halo or d&g. They could get along perfectly if the latter wasn't so stubborn to prove he was better than everyone. He couldn't believe he agreed to everything the tallest put him through in the last months.

-Come on, it doesn't hurt and I'll be happy!

-Happiness is not real and you know it. It's just a bunch of serotonin and-

-For god's sake, Sheldon, I know how hormones work, and stop being so pessimist!

-Don't bring God in that. I know you're significantly less intelligent than me but you're a scientist, you know it's not possible for him to walk on water or even turning water to wine, he was probably just a normal man-

-I know that too, it was an expression!

Sighed an desesperate Leonard, he couldn't believe the conversation he was having right now, yet he should be used to this.

-Then why did you use it?!

Sheldon seemed as desesperate. Leonard sighed and closed his eyes, trying to not hit his roomate. Damn he could be so obnoxious sometimes!

-It's common vocabulary, Sheldon...Now, please, can I just install those lights? Without making a fuss about it? I fucking live here too.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, visibly iritated. Yet, he surprisingly didn't complain about it this time.

-Okay, fine, do it even if it's stupid. And you owe me a meal at cheesecake factory.

Leonard, happy he won but still desesperate by his roomate, smiled, a bit fake. At least there would be cute little lights, even if his fellow scientist would be bitchy about it.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...]It's not all your fault...It's mine too. For a lot of things. For loving you.[...]
> 
> Aka
> 
> A fight tore the two boys appart and Leonard comes back to the appartement one morning.
> 
> [Angst, Hurt/comfort, ambiguious ending, Part 1]

A knock on the door.

The sound reverbated throughout the apartment. Filled with furniture, the insulation was clearly failing. It always had been, it was no surprise, especially the first time Leonard had entered the apartment. Despite everything, he had slowly forgotten this information since the house was hardly ever silent.

The silence now present was, even on the other side of the door, heavy and cold. This was unusual and Leonard felt nervous, all over the place, as his hands fell into the pockets of his faded brown jacket.

The answer he got to that hesitant knock was an opened the door.

Finally, he thought.

The vision that greeted him almost made him fall to the floor. Sheldon stood in the doorway, his long dressing gown tied at his waist though the morning had long passed and his face, scrutinizing, livid, empty.

He felt like he saw the boy who had greeted him years ago again, but much calmer. As if they were strangers again.

It's been a long time since he knocked to enter this apartment.

-What do you want?

His voice, cold and broken. Leonard knew Sheldon too well; he kept his facade, tried to pretend he didn't have 40,000 questions going through his mind, as if he wasn't hurt. And the brunet had never felt worse than this day.

-I-I came here to take my things ... Unless you threw them away, was the smallest's only answer as he fidgetted his fingers.

His counterpart stepped aside to let him pass, standing as far away as possible. This made Leonard sigh as he walked in, measuring every action to the millimeter; he didn't want to offend Sheldon or start an unnecessary conversation that would end in bitterness.

-Your sho-

-I know, Sheldon. I lived here, I know the rules ....

The word seemed thick on his tongue. Lived.

Not he lives. He lived.

That hurted him inside. And it seemed like it did too to the other physicist.

-Exactly. You lived here, you don't anymore. Maybe you forgot the rules.

Their eyes met, and Leonard shuddered with coldness. Everything seemed so cold here ...

And everything was. Good god, he was shivering!

-It's been three months, Sheldon. I do not have amnesia ...

Making his entry into the house and up to his old bedroom, he found that nothing had changed. Not even the equations on the board. 

3 months. It usually had new ones every day, even if only small changes, but nothing had changed. He knew deep down that none of his belongings would be thrown away, but he at least expected the house to be changed a bit, little changes made here and there while he was away. Even the jar of jam was still on the counter, and god knew how much Sheldon hated leaving it there, even though that's what Leonard did every time. Not a single thing had been moved.

He made his way to his room, backpack in hand, and began to collect some items, his heart heavy. This apartment in which he had lived for more than 6 long years, where he had lived so much ...

Sheldon.

-I mean, you seem to forget a lot of things when you're with Penny so who knows, was the answer he finally received. It was bitter, full of resentment and buried sadness.

-Goddamn not that again! Not my fault you're so possessive and bitter about a small thing! I'm not gonna ask you for everything I do like you're my father!

Leonard's voice grew louder and exasperated, he couldn't believe the childish behavior of his former roommate.

-I'm not asking you to ask me, I'm asking you to consider how I feel about this, Leonard.

Sheldon's voice was choked, as if blocked by a few sobs and very weak. This tone was far from being frequent with him, even totally absent. It broke something in Leonard and shook him, but there was still an ounce of anger.

-I know how you feel about this, Sheldon, I know damn well! I tried everything but nothing worked! I wasn't gonna spend my whole life waiting for your comfort in the situation! It's because of you that I waited so long and that now I lost my fiancée!

Silence fell over the apartment as Leonard continued to retrieve his items bitterly. No word was exchanged for a few minutes, a few agonizing minutes.

-You and Penny...Broke up?

The smaller one sat down on the bed, his face slumped, his lips forming a thin line as he tried to swallow his sobs.

-Yes, Sheldon. Me and Penny broke up, he said, swallowing.Again ....

It was bitter, shaky and calm. His hand landed on his face, and his eyes closed tighly. Maybe it would stop his tears from falling.

Leonard then felt a weight come to his side on the bed. A hesitant hand rested on his shoulder, then an arm, and two. He found himself in Sheldon's uncertain embrace, then surrendered to his tears, trembling. He looked so small and fragile in his friend's embrace. Even though he still felt hesitation and uncertainty coming from the bigger one, he knew the embrace was genuine. Then, he couldn't deny it, felt him close to him, hug him (although it didn't happen often), he had missed it.

-Is it...Really because of me?

The question was tempting, uncertain and sweet. Leonard picked up his composure and straightened up, sniffling reflexively. Something Sheldon hated, but he didn't comment at the time and Leonard was grateful.

-Yes and no... Things haven't been very well since we moved in philadelphia and, yeah, we had a big fight, then just...Talked like adults and figured some things out.

-Did our fight put pressure on your romantic relationship?

Sheldon seemed careful of his words, like he was afraid of all the meaning they could have. Something Leonard never seen him do.

-Well...In a sense...I couldn't stop thinking about it and it made me sad and irritable and yeah...

-I'm sorry, said the taller physicist, and it was visible he really meant it.

-I am also... It's not all your fault...It's mine too. For a lot of things. For loving you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two should come soon, tell me what yall thought about it!


	3. Christmas fever pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon's mom call.

"Sheldon"

The taller man lifted his head, looking at his roomate. He could see the little lights behind him on the wall; green, red and yellow. He absolutly hated them and thought about a way to suddenly simulate a short circuit to throw them away but if it made Leonard happy...

He never gave a damn before about how people may feel, but he supposed that Leonard would leave too if he made no compromise and he didn't want to have to look for another roomate.

Plus, he looked cute when he was happy.

But, judging by the look on the latter's face, it would, again, be a discussion he wouldn't like.

-Yes Leonard?  
Answered the tallest, trying to concentrate on the screen infront of him and the game going on.

-Your mom called. And I answered.

-And?

Oh no. He definitively wouldn't like this discussion. Especially when he saw Leonard put their halo game on pause.

-She wants you to come over for christmas.

Sheldon snorted. The little lights, way too much people, prayers to god and affectionate gestures towards people he saw 5 times in his life, he absolutly hated it.

-Well, the answer is a no.

-Why?

-Because I hate social gatherings and christmas. And why go to dinner and pretend caring for a side of the family you never see? I don't even know half their names.

-There'll only be her, missy with her kids, Georgie and Meemaw.

By the look on his face, Leonard didn't know at all who those people were.

-Well, in that case...

Thought Sheldon. It couldn't be that worse if it was only them, right? He missed Meemaw and his mom, his mother's meal at christmas were definitively succulent and he would get to see a bit his natal town. Why not. But Leonard seemed nervous, and that confused the tallest.

-And, uh, she invited me over too...

Sheldon shrugged, but still looked confused.

-Yeah, and not that it matters, you're going to see your family.

-Actually, no...

The theoritical physicist's face fell, as he tried to make it work in his head. Leonard loved christmas, and he had a sense of family more developped than him wich made him subject to emotional outburst by lack of maternal love given to him when younger. Why wouldn't he go see his family?

-I'm not...Close to them and I don't wanna endure a dinner talking about how I'm significantly less intelligent than them...

-Well, are they really intelligent? Because if they are close to me, not as much as me because that's impossible, you might be but-

Sheldon looked at his roomate, as his face fell. Then he understood.

-Oh. You want to come with me.

-Well...I wouldn't want to bother...

A sigh escaped the taller's lips. Leonard really wasn't hiding well his wants.

-You're not that bad. I may call my maternal figure to tell her you're coming with me.

The smaller's face lights up, as his eyes are full of hope. Just like when he finished installing those christmas lights.

God he was cute.

-Really??

Rolling his eyes, his roomate turned back to the screen.

-Yes, now start that game again. I'm gonna beat you up this time.

Leonard happily indulged. And Sheldon thought that maybe this christmas dinner wouldn't be that bad.


	4. Home pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional comfort

-Excuse me what?

Leonard didn't look up. He did not want to. Didn't want to see the reject or the angry expression that was probably on Sheldon's fa-

Tears. That's what the smallest heard, and he looked up immediatly. He wasn't crazy, Sheldon was really crying infront of him, and it rendered him speechless. He never saw his friend cry infront of him that much before. His large but thin figure was shaking as his hands were hiding his face, and Leonard didn't know what to do anymore. Put him in a lab with a sky rocket, he'll make it work. Put him in a room with Dr. Sheldon Cooper crying his heart out infront of him and he'll panick.

-Leonard...I-I missed you so much...I can't live alone here, w-what's good with solving all these equations if-if you're not here with me? I-If I do not hear your stupid whistling first thing in the morning, if you're not here stopping me from getting in a train to Alaska to solve a problem...W-what is good if you aren't here with me to live it?

Leonard was shaking by now, too. This speech completly set him off, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sheldon was always sarcastic (even tho he couldn't himself sense sarcasm) or praising himself but he never was so opened on his feelings. 

-I never thought I'd say that but...I like the way our molecules coexist...

The smallest couldn't help but to start to laugh, amazed by that sentence. He didn't even know why he was, it was Sheldon after all. He was smiling like an idiot, relieved to find again his best friend, his roomate, his soulmate.

-I noticed you came back here. Does that mean you do not have any residence for the moment?

His tears were drying on his cheeks like they were never there. Leonard smiled. 

-No I don't...

-Want to come back here? I'd have to remake the roomate agreement but it is worth it for you. But we'll add a closure "not leaving to philadelphia with any female human being".

-Sure we will...

Sheldon got up, decided.

-I'll go work on it after dressing up. You should put the jam where it belongs too, you know it.

Leonard's smile got wider.

-I will...Shelly?

The said Shelly turned his head, as he was leaving the room.

-Can we make Tuersday nights "date nights"?

It was Sheldon's turn to display a smile. It was little and quirky, but it was Sheldon.

-I'll add that to the agreement.

He turned his heels and left. At this moment, Leonard never felt happier and more content. It felt warm, tingly inside, a feeling he knew well. It felt like home, and he wasn't about to leave it anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments would be nice <3  
> Comment if you got any request!


End file.
